darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time for some Hearthome Cooking!
The twelfth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-sixth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. A group of campers begin trying to figure out what someone else is planning, while another camper is invited back to an alliance by two friends. Another camper begins watching one of their friends more closely when they begin losing trust in them. During the challenge, one camper struggles more than anyone else and is manipulated by someone else to lose control. One camper saves their team at the last minute, while another starts discovering someone else's plots. In the end, the eliminated camper leaves the plane but not before making a final warning to those they trust. Plot Banette learns from Gardevoir and Mismagius that they plan to revive Team Storm after the merge, although the absence of Kabutops and recent elimination of leader Cacturne, as well as his breakup with Gardevoir, leave a noticeable difference in the group dynamic. Mismagius adds that they were considering adding Froslass since she's their friend, and they would be okay if Banette wanted to bring a friend too. He privately considers Gengar, although he knows Froslass would be less than thrilled at that prospect. Banette agrees to see what happens and consider it, but has to slip back to his team, as Gabite and Weavile are dominating the team and looking for excuses to eliminate people, and Mewtwo is an even bigger threat to him than his own team is. Meanwhile, Piloswine meets with Diglett and Luxio to discuss what he heard after the last elimination ceremony. He believes that it was Kadabra, but Diglett isn't sure why Kadabra would be talking about Gabite and Charmeleon, and more importantly who he would have been talking to. Piloswine thinks he wants to eliminate them; Luxio suggests that he may want to make them his zombie slaves, earning her yet another weird stare from her friends. Diglett points out that Gabite and Charmeleon are on the opposite team, so Kadabra couldn't eliminate them. Piloswine admits the voice was muffled before another voice is heard; it's Hitmonlee, pressed up against the window. Suddenly, Mewtwo enters and appears to let Hitmonlee in...before slamming the window on his leg and causing him to plummet back to the ground. Satisfied, Mewtwo returns to the cockpit. Ninetales laughs with Arcanine, having a great time, but inside she is conflicted; she really likes Arcanine, but is already in a relationship with Houndoom. However, she also feels a bit abandoned by Houndoom, as he quit the show and therefore left her alone willingly. Pidgeot notices this and comments about it to Gliscor, who doesn't see anything wrong with it. When Pidgeot suggests that if they get much closer, Ninetales may be cheating on Houndoom, Gliscor says that he doesn't think Ninetales would do that, although Pidgeot quietly mentions that she didn't think he'd do that to her either, making Gliscor uncomfortable. Pidgeot decides she'll have to keep an eye on them. Gengar runs into Froslass and cheerfully greets her, although she isn't as enthusiastic; she believes Gengar is merely trying to use her. They awkwardly greet each other and Froslass quickly tries to leave, but Gengar notices "her bow," which Froslass takes to mean her pink bow, as she is a shiny Pokemon and has a pink bow unlike the red of normal Froslass. However, Gengar is really referring to a tiny bow on her head, left there by Trapinch who gave her a makeover before. Gengar says he thinks it looks cute and leaves, with Froslass left in shock, wondering whether he's trying to trick her or if he really has no idea that she's different. Mew summons the campers, reading a magazine, before Mewtwo casually asks how long he plans to avoid Celebi. Mew angrily reprimands Mewtwo for bringing her up, but Mewtwo mentions Jirachi and Shaymin, with Mew saying enough Pokemon hate him already. When the campers arrive, Mew presses a button that drops them out of the plane from a trap door as he and Mewtwo chuckle. The campers have arrived in Hearthome City, which Mew explains to them on the ground. Pidgeot is excited, as Hearthome is known for things like shopping, but Mew disappoints her when he leads the campers to a fancy, pretty-looking building that is decidedly not used for shopping. Mismagius catches Banette looking somewhat sad, but he evades her question and distracts her by insulting Mewtwo. When Mew opens the door, Piloswine becomes excited, as the room is a large kitchen, filled with the scents of delicious Poffins. Mew announces that they're at the Poffin Bakery of Sinnoh, causing a few campers to get excited (although not Banette, who cannot eat due to his zipper mouth). Piloswine ecstatically asks if they get to eat the Poffins, but Mew laughs and says no, causing everyone (especially Piloswine) a lot of disappointment. Mew says they'll be baking Poffins for him and Mewtwo to judge later. Eating any Poffins could result in a penalty, because each team has to make 100, from which Mew and Mewtwo will sample a few. Luxio looks to comfort Piloswine, but he is already on the floor crying softly. Mew suggests they get someone to read the cookbooks before going over to play air hockey with Mewtwo. Trapinch is excited, as she claims she's a great cook. Golbat worries that he is in a place full of dangerous things like ovens and knives, and Luxio pities Piloswine. For the Deadly Darkrais, Hypno assigns Piloswine to read the cookbook, as Piloswine can't be trusted not to eat the food. Hypno admits that he has very little cooking knowledge, and many campers agree. Weavile begins ordering the campers around, causing a shocked Banette to ask if she can really cook, calling it a "girly thing to do" for her being the "entity of evil" on the show. Weavile is annoyed and dismisses his words. In the end, Golbat and Murkrow are in charge of getting pots and pans, Banette stirs the batter for sour Poffins, Charmeleon makes bitter Poffins, Gengar makes mild Poffins, Gabite makes dry Poffins, Luxio makes sweet Poffins, Arcanine makes spicy Poffins, Hypno runs the ovens, Diglett and Wooper supervise Piloswine, and Weavile supervises to make sure everything gets done. Despite a few issues and complaints, everyone, even Gabite, eventually accepts Weavile's leadership as she seems to know what she's doing. For the Cool Cresselias, Gardevoir, Froslass, and Trapinch all have some cooking skills, and Gardevoir hesitantly assigns Electrode to read the cookbook. While Electrode is upset, Bronzong says he lacks "arms, legs, and a brain," and reminds him that he has a tendency to explode. Electrode glares at him but accepts his position as cookbook reader without another word. Gardevoir begins assigning positions, saying she can mix batter with Mismagius, Froslass, Trapinch, Gliscor, and Bronzong, Ninetales can control the oven, Pidgeot can apply toppings, and Kadabra is in charge of getting supplies with telekinesis. Bronzong objects, citing his lack of limbs, but Gardevoir says she knows he can use telekinesis too and Bronzong knows better than to disagree with her. The teams begin cooking. Piloswine sadly reads his team the instructions, but their team does well under Weavile's supervision. Gardevoir, Froslass, and Trapinch help their team out extra, since Electrode is still irritated and not reading the cookbook as well as he should be. When Weavile takes time to help Gabite and Gengar, Piloswine looks for batter on the floor, but can't find any. Pidgeot is worried that the other team is going much faster, but Kadabra reminds her that it's substance, not speed. Piloswine beckons Wooper over before knocking him out in a frantic effort to get Poffins, but Diglett shouts to alert the team, and Arcanine and Gengar stop him before he can do any real damage. Gabite shows her irritation in the confessional, saying he must be at least 18 or 19 and needs to grow up, but Charmeleon says he feels bad for Piloswine, although it is pretty funny. Piloswine becomes increasingly desperate to try Poffins, begging his friends, hiding in Diglett's wheelbarrow, and even trying to kiss Luxio to lick batter from her cheek. Things go better for the Cresselias, who are moving slower but probably more effective due to not having to deal with Piloswine. Mew suggests to Mewtwo that they get a Poffin kitchen aboard the S.S. Kyogre, suggesting that they have the losing team make Poffins instead of Mewtwo. Luxio says that cooking reminds her of a song she used to sing, which reminds Mew that the contestants also need to sing! He begins the notes, and Luxio begins singing the song entitled "Do You Know the Poffin Man: Disgruntled Contestant Version," obviously to the tune of "Do You Know the Muffin Man." During the course of the song, Luxio and Charmeleon debate the actual lyrics, Diglett suggests trying to make a plan so Piloswine doesn't die, Trapinch is still determined to get Diglett to like her, Gardevoir and Weavile motivate their respective teams, Luxio makes the lyrics progressively crazier, Piloswine begs for Poffins in song form, and Luxio closes the song. Mew compliments Luxio's singing voice, saying she was actually pretty good, although he wouldn't have expected that based on her insanity. Luxio smiles and continues cooking. Charmeleon admits that she's great, but can't be on Total Pokemon Idol if she can't get the lyrics right, before pausing and hoping Mew won't actually use that as a season idea. Pidgeot defensively says that Luxio wasn't that good of a singer and she's definitely better. Hypno and Kadabra remove the last batches of Poffins from the oven, which Piloswine notices. Bronzong subtly whispers to Piloswine that the others might be trying to make him weak to eliminate him, saying friends would let him eat. Piloswine loses all self-control and goes to eat his team's Poffins, rendering everyone's efforts to stop him futile due to his sheer determination. Then, Piloswine leaped across the room and ate the other team's Poffins! Bronzong regrets his manipulation tactics, as they were meant to destroy the other team, not his own, but Luxio cheers Piloswine on, pointing out that if he eats the other team's Poffins, they can't win either. Piloswine finishes the food and burps, but Weavile and many others are enraged. Hypno says now neither team has any Poffins to present, but Electrode quietly presents a Poffin, saying he stole one to save it for later since he was irritated at being discarded by his team. Gardevoir is overjoyed, saying she would kiss him if he wasn't "a complete and total pervert," making Electrode drop the subject when he tries pursing it further. Meanwhile, Hypno also presents a Poffin, saying he knew all along Piloswine might try something, so he saved one. The hosts split the two Poffins and make their assessments. Both hosts agree that the Deadly Darkrais had the better Poffin...but Mew gives the win to the Cool Cresselias. Weavile objects, but Mew points out that even if that's the case, they would have had a lot more Poffins if Piloswine hadn't eaten them, whereas the Cresselias didn't really do anything wrong. Weavile immediately begins gunning for Piloswine in the elimination ceremony, but Hypno considers Gabite a bigger threat and tries convincing others to agree. Later, Hypno is pleased that he managed to convince Weavile to vote for Gabite, and plans to ask Piloswine to do the same. He encounters Piloswine, who is sheepish about his actions. Hypno says Gabite and many others want him gone, but he, Weavile, Gengar, and several others want to keep him in, so voting Gabite will increase his chances of being safe. Piloswine bluntly asks if Hypno thinks he's stupid, shocking the Psychic-type. Piloswine says he knows Hypno has wanted Gabite gone for a long time and wants to know the real reason, mentioning that he heard Hypno plotting last episode, realizing it was not Kadabra after all. Hypno plays dumb. Piloswine says he'll vote for Gabite because it's his best shot at staying safe, but he can't expect to fool everyone no matter how careful he may be. Piloswine leaves, and a shocked Hypno soon sprints away. Ninetales and Arcanine discuss the Piloswine fiasco, with Ninetales admitting she kind of pitied him during the challenge, but Arcanine is not as forgiving, saying he needs to have some grit. Ninetales laughs and asks if Arcanine has that, and Arcanine laughs and says he does. Arcanine leaves to vote, and Ninetales blushes, hoping he didn't see. Unfortunately for her, Pidgeot did see. Meanwhile, Hypno approaches Weavile and quickly insists that she switch her vote back to Piloswine, saying he has no time to explain. Mew begins passing out Pokeblocks, starting with Arcanine. Some campers reveal their votes in confessionals; Hypno picked Piloswine, Piloswine switched to Hypno, Gengar chose Gabite because he's scared of her and likes Piloswine, Luxio votes Hypno with Piloswine, and Gabite sticks with Piloswine. Mew continues passing out Pokeblocks to Luxio, Banette, Gengar, Weavile, Murkrow, Wooper, Diglett, Golbat, and finally, Hypno. He doesn't bother drawing out suspense, however, and gives the last one to Gabite, sending Piloswine home. However, confetti rains down as Mew explains that as of now, every contestant from Total Pokemon Island (except Gloom, who won) has been eliminated! Mew gives Piloswine a small farewell speech since he actually likes the pig, calling him a true survivor with guts and perseverance, even if his hunger is a weakness. He suggests dieting to help control that. Piloswine gives Luxio a goodbye nuzzle as she promises to win so she can buy a spaceship piloted by rabid Mankey, and Diglett, Wooper, and several other friends also say goodbye. However, Hypno smirks triumphantly. Piloswine gives his last confessional, wondering how to give a farewell speech. He is excited to watch his friends compete, since he was in the finale last time and never had a chance. He roots for his friends Wooper and Diglett, as well as Luxio, saying he has always seen her inner beauty even if most others can't, saying "that's their problem." He gives his friends a warning not to trust Hypno before leaving, saying he's hungry again. Diglett ponders why Piloswine would tell them not to trust Hypno, but Luxio advises that they follow his advice. Wooper says Hypno seems so nice, but Diglett reminds him that Kadabra did too, giving his friends something to think about. In confessionals, Bronzong is satisfied his plan worked and that he survived another round, Weavile threatens anyone who makes fun of her cooking skills but says things with Hypno are going well before demanding that the tape be deleted, Hypno says he's proven that he's stronger than Piloswine and now it's time to handle Gabite, and Kadabra says he needs to get rid of Hypno as soon as possible for his own and Weavile's good. Kadabra says that he hopes Piloswine passed his message on to his friends, because he thinks he'll need some allies to take down Hypno. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes